We're Brothers, But That Doesn't Matter
by kjay15
Summary: Keithie loves his brother, but not the way you think. At the party he finds Greg, and blackmails him, and things get...kinky. This story contains gay incest between brothers, don't like then don't read, and it also contains numerous kinks and fetishes. Reviews are welcome. This is just a two-shot, so only two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals, so I've been thinking about doing this for a little while, and I've finally got the courage to write this. With some inspiration from fellow writers, I decided to write a Grown Ups story, this is just a two-shot, so there will not be any chapters added to this story after the first two. But I do plan to write another Grown Ups story, but with Greg and Braden instead. This story is ****about Lenny's two sons Greg & Keithie getting together. This story takes place during the second movie, but Keithie doesn't break his leg. Warning : This story has gay sex, incest, language, spanking, ****and many different fetishes. Don't like then don't read. I do not own Grown Ups or any of the characters, this is pure fiction. I hope you like it and please leave a review with your thoughts of the story ;)**

* * *

><p>I moaned as Greg sucked my dick, feeling his moist tongue glide up and down my shaft, from the base to the tip. It was amazing. He engulfed my meat inside his mouth, I felt his lips wrap around my shaft, moving up and down as he bobbed his head. I could feel my rod hitting the back of his throat.<p>

We both were moaning as loud as we could, my body laying flat on the bed, with his above mine. I bucked my hips upwards, shoving more of my five-inch dick down his throat. I could feel his saliva mixing with my pre-cum as he licked it up. I was close to my limit, pulling against the bed sheets, clenching them in my fist, and my toes curled as he sped up, bobbing his head with so much force. My brother sure knew how to get me going.

But then, I heard my parents screaming from the bedroom, and I opened my eyes. Realizing it was all a dream. I huffed, and got out of my bed, feeling my bare feet touch the cold hardwood floor as I bolted to my door. I still had my morning hard-on, but luckily it goes away quick.

I yanked my door open, only to see a large deer charging past my door. It looked so cool.

"Woah! Can I ride him?" I exclaimed in amazement.

The deer charged towards the bathroom door, crashing right through and flailing around, pulling the shower curtains back exposing my brother's naked body. He screamed as the deer jumped up on two feet, and sprayed it's urine all over him. I laughed hysterically, but then I saw his dick, it was amazing. He had obviously been masturbating before the deer interrupted him.

My dad grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into the laundry room, we grabbed two baskets full of clothes. The deer ran back out, nearly running over my mom, who was screaming after seeing Greg naked and covered in pee. Me and dad threw the clothes on the deer, only scaring it. It charged down the stairs and out of sight.

We all slowly walked downstairs, with my younger sister Becky saying that she was the one who left the door open so the deer could come in. I retorted by saying that it was a dumb-ass idea.

But after finding the deer eating Bowzer's food, dad told mom and us to get out of the way, so our mom pulled us away. Greg was with us now, and he was only in his pants, and I tried to so hard to hide my raging boner, hopefully no one noticed. After dad successfully got the deer out the house, but to the expense of Becky's toy monkey's life as it was ripped apart and eaten by the deer.

The only funny part about that was being able to see our mailman scream like a girl and run away, but the moment was ruined when he mentioned my mom's bra, which I responded with a, "gross."

We then went back inside, and got ready for school, it was our last day and I couldn't wait. I wanted it to be Summer already. Our mom waved us goodbye as she pulled out of the driveway, me and Greg were just standing around, while Becky was riding her bike, she was going to school with Bean.

Greg started to talk about some girl he like at school, and tried to make jokes about it, but deep down, it was hurt. I wanted Greg for myself, but I knew the sad truth that we would never become a thing. So, I just nodded along as if I didn't have a care in the world, but I was hurting.

Soon, the bus came, with our bus driver acting even weirder than usual, he mentioned something about stuffing a banana up his butt, and I thought, "Huh, that me fun."

So, our dad took over bus driving, I sat in the middle of the bus, while Greg sat in the back. Soon the bus filled with a bunch of other students, such as my friends Charlotte and Donna, and Charlotte's brothers André. But once the school bully Duffy got on, everyone grew silent. Each day he would pick on some poor kid, and bully them until they cried. I prayed he wouldn't notice me. He walked down the aisle, hitting everybody he walked by. Then we started driving again, and things were going fine.

I was picturing Greg in the shower again, thinking of his naked body soaked in water, dripping down his skin until it reached the floor of the shower. But my train of thought was interrupted when I heard Duffy making fun of Donna's shoes. I had to admit, they were very different than what she usually wore, but that was no reason to be mean about it. So I grew annoyed, and said, "Just leave her alone!"

That was my mistake, Duffy turned to me, grabbed the collar of my shirt and threatened me. I was his latest victim. Thank god my dad said something, or I would have gotten one large wedgie in front of the whole bus. But he threatened that he would get me eventually, and that was even more terrifying.

Soon enough, we arrived at school, and one by one we all got off. I walked inside, following Charlotte and Donna, we all had English together first period. But after that we each split up, occasionally seeing each other throughout the day, but Charlotte and Donna both had gym together. While in class, I was daydreaming about Greg, thinking of his perfect body, his cute face, and most of all, his enormous dick. I grew hard in my jeans just thinking about it, so I asked if I could go to the bathroom.

When the teacher said yes, I bolted out of the room, going to the bathroom. Once there, I locked myself in the farthest stall from the door. I slowly unzipped my jeans, revealing my blue briefs. My pants fell down to my ankles, now the only thing concealing my meat was my tight, blue briefs. I grabbed my waistband and slowly pulled them down half way to my knees. Allowing my five-inch, rock hard cock to spring out. I had little pubic hair at the base, but hey I'm only a fourteen-year old boy.

I wrapped my fingers around my cock, and gently began to stroke it. It sent chills down my spine as I started to masturbate. Every time I masturbate, I picture Greg doing this to me, his firm hand wrapped around my cock, moving it up and down my shaft as I moan in delight. But sadly, that just wasn't going to happen, I could never be with my brother, despite how much I wanted it.

I began to moan as I gave myself pleasure, moving my hand up and down my shaft, pre-cum was already oozing out and dripping into the toilet. I had to admit, I was pretty great at hand-jobs. After minutes of constant jerking, and moving my hand up and down my shaft, shooting numerous shot's of pre-cum into the toilet, I was about to explode. I picked up speed, creating friction between my hand and the skin of my cock, and in one blissful moment, I felt my jizz shooting out.

I moaned loudly as I relieved myself, shooting rope of my cum into the toilet, only for it to be flushed away. I pulled up my underwear and pants, exited the stall, washed my hand and left to go back to class.

The rest of my day was fairly normal, but at the end I was bullied by Duffy again, I tried pretending I was a statue, but no luck, he noticed me and pushed all of my stuff out of my hands. We all got on the bus, heading back home, I was originally going to try out for football, but dad got held up with something downtown involving Marcus Higgins and a tire.

So I was home alone, my brother was with André and Braden doing something, my dad was doing something with his friends at the quarry, and my mom was at her clothing store with Becky. So I was all alone. I walked up to Greg's room, quietly sneaking in as if somebody could hear me. I walked over to his bed, it was the same size as mine, but had a red blanket instead of my blue one.

I got underneath the covers, still able to smell my brother's scent under the covers, and I also saw some dry cum stains on the sheets, it was pretty obvious what he does he every night.

Eventually, I left the room, and went into the bathroom, planning on taking a shower. I stripped naked, revealing my four-pack, I planned on getting a six-pack like my brother, but I wasn't there yet. I had pointy nipples, and a tan chest. I had to say I was very good looking. I had little pubic hair, opposed to my brother's giant bush at the base of his cock. I had seen my brother naked a few times, usually peeping in on him in the bathroom. But this morning I got to see it in action, it was at least six-in-a-half-inches when erect. I didn't have any armpit hair yet, but my brother did, and I was fascinated by it, every time he lift's his arm I get a peek at the forest underneath.

I started the water, and waited a couple seconds for it to heat up. I got in, feeling the warm, pulsing water hit my skin, and glide down my body. I titled my head down, soaking my hair as the room filled with steam. I slid my hands all over my body, over my four-pack, over my nipples, down to my v-line, and finally to my dick. I moved my fingers along my shaft, reaching the tip. I moved my other hand to my ass, where I began to tease myself by circling my hole, and occasionally gliding my finger over it.

Then in one fluent motion, I jammed my whole index finger inside me, I cringed in pain as I continued to finger myself, getting all the way to my knuckle. Then as I continued to stroke my already rock hard cock, I shoved in a second finger, stretching my hole even wider than before. It hurt like hell, but also felt like heaven. I was gonna blow any minute. I added a third finger, and then a fourth, it still hurt, but my body got used to it rather quickly.

My tight inner walls squeezed my fingers, and my dick was getting the stroking of a life time. I was so close to shooting my seed, my pre-cum was falling to the floor, only for it to be washed away by the water.

I was still thinking of my insanely hot brother, imagining his cock inside me, pounding my virgin ass like no tomorrow, I wanted to be filled with his sperm. Then seconds later, I felt myself having one of the best orgasms in my life. I shot my creamy, white seed all over the shower walls, but the water quickly washed it away. It felt fantastic.

I pulled out my fingers, and washed my body. About five minutes later, I got out. Wrapping the big blue towel around my soaking wet body, and dried off. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. Throwing my towel into the hamper, letting me feel the cold air hit my sensitive skin.

I changed into some new clothes, just a gray t-shirt and red basketball shorts, along with white socks.

My parents got home with Becky from her ballet recital about half-an-hour later, while Greg wouldn't be home for hours, he had gotten this new job at some ice cream place.

Apparently, we were also going to be having some party later tonight. It was 80's themed, which I thought was horrible, I mean seriously, the 80's were like a million years ago! But my parents did not see it that way, they forced me to help setup all the decorations and party stuff, and then made me go upstairs and change.

I changed into a light blue, collared shirt, but it had like five multicolored collars. I was also wearing some blue plaid shorts, and they were really short shorts, probably going about half way down on my thigh. That's not all, I was forced to wear these ugly brown flat sandal things. I looked so stupid.

Becky was wearing this weird work-out 80's getup, she looked even more stupid than me. My mom was wearing this shiny black dress with a white, spiky wig thing. And dad was wearing a regular white t-shirt and jeans that made his ass look flabby. But he claims he was wearing an 80's costume, but I don't believe him.

I walked outside, seeing some of my friends, like Charlotte and Donna. We all talked and walked around, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Once the hard was packed with basically the whole town, the party finally started.

My brother wouldn't be back from his first day of work for about an hour, so I had to just hang with people, and have some fun. I let Braden, Marcus Higgins' son, arm wrestle me. Of course he won, have you seen his muscles? And I had to admit, he looked pretty damn hot, but my eyes were still set for my brother. But who knows, maybe Braden and I could have something special too...

Anyway, getting back to the party. I had just about had enough for one night, and I was about to go inside and go to sleep, but something immediately caught my eye and gave me a full-on boner in my shorts. I saw my brother Greg, wearing a white, buttoned-up shirt, killer sunglasses, black socks, and white briefs. I couldn't believe it, he looked so damn sexy!

Did he seriously have to wear that! C'mon he's torturing me! I couldn't take it anymore, so I walked inside, trying to keep myself away from my insanely hot brother. But everywhere I went, there he was! It was like he was stalking me.

So, to calm my head, and my raging boner, I went upstairs into my room. I closed and locked my door. I jumped onto my bed, and tried to fall asleep, but the noise downstairs kept me from doing so.

But one sound intrigued me, I heard someone moaning, and my curiosity got the best of me, so I walked out of my room, and followed the noises. I found myself standing outside the bathroom door. The moans were definitely coming from inside. So I pressed me ear against the door, allowing me to focus on the sounds.

My hand slowly moved towards the knob, gently turning it, and opening the door ever so slightly. I peeked in, and was shocked by what I saw.

I saw my seventeen-year old brother naked, shoving the end of the plunger up his ass, while masturbating. I gasped in shock, but luckily Greg didn't hear. He was moaning in rhythm to the speed he moved the plunger in and out of his ass. My boner grew back instantly, and my mind filled with dirty thoughts.

But something he moaned sent chills down my spine. I heard him moan out, "Oh...K-Keithie!"

I grew a smile on my face, now having all the knowledge I needed, and knowing exactly what I was gonna do.

Since my brother's eyes were closed as he did his dirty deeds, I quietly snuck into the bathroom, and silently shut and locked the door. All his moaning and the music from outside made it so he couldn't hear a thing I did.

I walked up behind him, and watched as he ferociously shoved the end of the plunger in and out of his ass, I couldn't believe how much he could fit inside him. I walked over to the side of him, and gently kissed his cheek. He yelped like a little girl, jumping halfway across the bathroom from shock.

Once our eyes met, Greg pulled the plunger out of his ass faster than the speed of light, and grabbed his shirt laying on the counter and covered his private bits.

"Keithie! What the fuck are you doing!" Greg yelled, still in utter shock, as he reached for his underwear and I smiled.

"Don't bother...you won't be needing those anymore." I said with a smirk, I had the perfect plan.

"Please just get the fuck out Keithie!" Greg exclaimed.

"No! You're mine now! You have to do everything I say...or I can just tell mom and dad and everyone at the party what you were doing up here." I said.

"No please don't tell! I'll do whatever you want! Just please don't tell!" Greg exclaimed.

"Okay...then follow me." I exclaimed, walking to the door.

"Wait! How are you not shocked by this? I mean after seeing that?" Greg asked.

I smiled and said, "You'll see" as I opened the door slightly, and peeked out, seeing nobody. I grabbed Greg's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom, naked. The only thing covering him was his shirt that he was holding over his private areas. I dragged him into my room, and slammed and locked my door shut.

Greg stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to react. It was actually kind of cute watching him squirm in embarrassment.

"O-Okay? W-What do you want me to do? C-Can I get dressed?" Greg asked.

"Well...I was thinking that since you moaned my name while...plungering yourself...I thought that you had the hots for me? Is that true?" I asked with a smirk.

"W-What? I-I uh..." Greg stuttered.

"It's a simple yes or no Greg!" I exclaimed, I had full control over my seventeen-year old brother.

"N-No! G-Gross! How could I have the hots for you! That's disgusting!" Greg exclaimed, although I knew he was lying, every time he lied his nose would always crinkle, and this was one of those times.

I smiled, and walked over to him. "Really? Cause from where I was standing it sure did sound like you moaned my name...and it's okay if you have the hots for me...because guess what! The feelings are mutual."

Greg didn't know what to do as I stood inches away from him, he was mumbling random words, his face turned red, and he looked overall confused.

"Seriously Greg? Is it that hard for you to admit that you like me? I said that I liked you? You don't want to hurt your little brother's feelings now do you?" I said with puppy-dog eyes.

I could tell he had a raging boner by the way he looked so uncomfortable, and the way he's covering his private areas. I looked down, and smiled.

"I see you're excited? By what? By me? Is me being this close to you...arousing?" I asked, now I was just toying with him.

"K-Keithie...stop." Greg stuttered, moving away from me.

I reached down and grabbed the shirt, yanking it out of his hands. Revealing his six-in-a-half-inch, throbbing cock. It looked glorious.

"Hey!" Greg yelled, trying to grab back his shirt.

I threw the shirt across my room, and said, "I knew it! I knew you were hard!"

Greg's face turned even more red, quickly covering his rock-hard boner with his hands, but together they still weren't big enough to hide it.

"Just tell me what you want me to do!" Greg exclaimed.

I smiled, and looked him up and down. This was going to be fun. I grabbed one of his hands, and pulled it away from his dick, and pulled him over to my bed.

"Bend over on my bed, and wait." I commanded, Greg reluctantly obliged, and got down on his knees, and bent over onto my bed. His bare chest laying on my covers, and his ass up in the air.

A smirk formed across my face, I walked over to my closet, and pulled out three amazing items. First, I grabbed a ping-pong paddle. Second, I grabbed a belt. And third, I grabbed the "cat o' nine tales" bullwhip, the best item of them all. I found it while visiting a farm, and kept it secretly, I had always planned to use it on Greg at some point or another, and my dream was finally coming true.

I walked back over to my naked brother, who was still uncomfortably bent over my bed. He was still extremely embarrassed, I could tell by how red his face is. He hadn't seen the items in my arms, thankfully. He would probably freak out knowing what I had in mind.

"Okay...so the first thing I plan to do to you...is spank you!" I exclaimed, I watched as Greg's pure red face of embarrassment turn into a pale white face of fear. I remember when we were little and when someone even mentioned spanking, Greg would burst into tears. He hated getting spanked, and I plan to use that to my advantage.

"No! K-Keithie please don't! Anything but spanking!" Greg exclaimed, begging me to stop my evil plan.

"Sorry bro, but trust me, this is gonna be the least of your worries tonight." I said with an evil smile. My brother had tears in his eyes already, this was gonna be a good night.

"Keithie...p-please be gentle." My brother cried, he knew he wasn't getting out of this, so he begged that I don't do it as hard.

"Of course I will bro." I lied, I had no intention to be gentle, even if he was crying, he would be crying a lot louder in a minute.

The music from outside was still blasting, so if Greg did scream out in pain, no one would be able to hear. I had him right where he wanted him, now my dreams can finally come true. The first time I ever thought of my brother in a sexual way was when Greg, dad, and I went camping, and I saw Greg naked, masturbating in the woods. Greg was fifteen at the time, and I was eleven. That was the first time I ever got a boner thinking about my brother, and it's been like that ever since. Two years later, and look at us now.

"Alright, I'm gonna spank you thirty times, ten for each item. I want you to count them out as I go. Okay?" I said to Greg, who was still silently crying.

"O-Okay." Greg stuttered.

I almost felt bad for him, doing this to him. But I didn't feel bad enough to not do it, so I grabbed the first item, the ping-pong paddle.

I lined it up with Greg's bare ass, which I had to say was looking beautiful. It was round, big, and looked extremely fuckable, no wonder Greg shoves plungers up there, and he still looks tight as hell!

He was still silently crying, but pretty soon he'll be screaming. I got on my knees behind him, paddle in hand, ready to spank the shit out of him.

"Ready?" I asked, warning him.

Greg grabbed one of my pillows, and put it on front of his face, so when he screams he can muffle it. He nods that he's ready and wait for me to spank him.

I raised my hand, and with one fluent motion, and brought down the paddle with all my might.

_SMACK!_

The sound echoed through the room as the paddle struck Greg's ass. Greg screamed into the pillow in pain, after a couple seconds he removed his head from the pillow and whimpered, "O-One."

His tears were already staining my pillow, and I've only spanked him once.

"Just twenty-nine more to go!" I said with a smile, although he didn't bother looking, he just prepared for the next blow.

I raised my hand once again, and brought it back down.

_SMACK!_

Greg screamed once again, followed by a low whimper. He pulled his face away from the pillow and whispered, "T-Two!"

And I did it again. _SMACK! _Greg screamed again, then whispered "T-Thre-e."

_SMACK!_

"F-Four!"

_SMACK!_

"Fi-ive!"

_SMACK!_

"S-Six."

Greg's ass was insanely red, but it was only just the beginning. He was still silently crying, both embarrassed and in pain. So, I continued with the spanking.

_SMACK!_

"S-Sev-ven!"

_SMACK!_

"Eight!"

_SMACK!_

"N-Nine."

_SMACK!_

"T-Ten!" Greg exclaimed, he was now sobbing, his ass was in excruciating pain.

"Okay...ready for the next batch? This time it's with that belt you got me for Christmas. Remember?" I said.

"K-Keithie...please!" He begged.

"Fine...I'll give you a few minutes." I replied, sitting next to him on the bed.

He remained silent for a few minutes, his quiet sobs filled the room. My pillow was now officially drenched in tears.

I couldn't believe I was doing this, I had dreamed that someday I would get to do this. My incredibly hot brother is naked on my bed, his ass is in the air, and his dick is rubbing against my covers. And I don't know about him, but I plan to lose my virginity tonight, and I'm pretty sure he will too, I don't think he's ever had sex. So I asked him.

"Hey Greg? Have you had sex before? With a girl? Or guy?" I asked casually, I really hope he said that he was still a virgin.

Greg pulled his face off my pillow, tears were still sliding down his face.

"N-No...I-I'm a v-virgin." He stuttered.

"Good, so am I, and I plan to lose that tonight, with you." I responded.

Greg started to cry again, he was completely under my control. He was mine tonight, and I planned to use him as much as possible.

"Alright, it's time for the next spanking!" I exclaimed, standing back up and getting behind Greg again, holding the belt in my hands. I heard him start to cry again, which made me want to spank him even more. His ass was gonna be blood-red by the time I'm through with him.

I held one end of the belt in one hand, and whipped the other end towards Greg's ass.

_THWACK!_

Greg screamed bloody murder into the pillow, pain must be soaring through his body. A dark red mark in the shape of the belt formed on his ass, it looked kinda cool. But I'm sure he thought the exact opposite. He was already crying like a baby. He barely managed to say "One."

I whipped him with belt again. _THWACK! _Greg screamed once again, burying his face into the pillow trying to muffle it, but it was still loud as hell. Greg cried out "T-Two!" before burying his face back into the pillow.

_THWACK!_

"T-Th-Three!"

_THWACK!_

"F-Four-r."

_THWACK!_

"F-Five!"

_THWACK!_

"Six!"

_THWACK!_

"Se-even!" Greg cried out, it was obvious he was in a enormous amount of pain. He had numerous belt marks all over his butt, he was definitely not going to be able to sit down tomorrow.

"P-Please! N-No more!" Greg cried, begging me to stop. He crawled up onto my bed, no longer caring if I see him fully naked. He curled into a ball, and held the wet pillow over his face, still crying hysterically.

I put down the belt, and climbed up onto the bed, sitting next to my crying older brother.

"Are you okay Greg?" I asked, knowing what his answer was gonna be.

But Greg didn't answer, he just continued to cry and cry.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll go get you some water from downstairs." I said, getting up off the bed and walking to my door. Unlocking it and opening it slightly, I peeked out into the hall, and saw no one, I quietly walked out, and shut my door back. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a cup, and filling it up with water from the fridge.

People were still partying and having fun, our bus driver was wearing nothing but underwear and a weird wig and was passed out on the table. He was bound to get pranked by someone.

I walked back upstairs, and quietly walked back into my room, Greg was still curled up into a ball, still crying.

"Here Greg, I got you some water?" I asked, holding out the glass of water.

He looked up, and took the glass, chugging down the water like it was nothing. He gave the glass back, and I sat it on the bed-side table.

"W-Why would you s-spank me?" Greg asked me.

I blushed a bit, and said "Why not?"

That didn't seem to help he just buried his face back into the pillow.

"Why did you moan my name while in the bathroom? I know it's because you like me, so why don't you just admit it!" I said.

"Keithie...I'm not in the mood to talk..." He replied.

"Okay...then don't say anything." I replied, I cupped his cheek and faced it towards me, I leaned in and firmly kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened in shock, but he still didn't pull away. A few seconds later, I broke it off. That was my first kiss.

"W-Why'd you do that?" Greg asked.

"Because I like you Greg, and I know you like me..." I replied.

"N-No...we c-can't like it each other! I-It's wrong! W-We're brothers!" Greg exclaimed.

"Well that doesn't stop my feelings towards you, if we don't like it then we can stop and never speak of it again, but at least let's try it out first...what'd ya say?" I asked.

His eyelashes were still laced in tears, he had stopped crying, but he still had streaks of dry tears down his face. He looked me in the eyes, knowing that I was dead serious. I could see him blush a little, and I knew he was interested. I tilted my head, looking as innocent as I could, I always did that to get my way.

"W-What if someone f-finds out?" Greg asked.

"That won't happen, so is that a yes?" I asked, my eyes gleaming with hope.

Greg looked me up and down, he could tell I had a raging boner in my shorts. He nodded his head yes, which made me smile in excitement.

"Okay...so what do you want to do? I don't know about you...but I like the kinky stuff." I whispered in his ear.

"D-Do you h-have any fetishes?" Greg asked, a little bit embarrassed about it.

"Fetishes? I guess so maybe...do you?" I asked, a little bit confused.

"Yes...lot's of them." Greg whispered.

To be honest, I was a bit surprised by his answer, never did I think that my own brother would have a bunch of fetishes.

"W-What kind of fetishes?" I asked.

"Well...you know when the deer peed on me this morning?" He asked with a shy smile.

I smiled, knowing where this was going.

"Y-You have a pee fetish?" I asked nervously. He nodded his head yes. Then I asked, "Anything else?"

"W-Well...I sort of like feet too..." Greg said nervously.

My eyes widened in disbelief, my brother had some dirty secrets. I guess tonight we both were gonna have some new experiences.

"What about you?" Greg asked me.

I thought for a bit, reminding myself of all my fetishes.

"Well...I guess I sort of have a foot fetish too, but I also like to smell sweat and cum. I sometimes like to crawl in your bed and breathe in all your manly pheromones!" I said with a smile.

"Wow...I didn't know that." Greg said.

"So...you want to get started? Remember that tonight, you're mine!" I exclaimed.

"What do I do first?" Greg asked.

We both stood up off the bed, the redness of his butt had faded away, but it must've still hurt like hell judging by how hard it was for Greg to move off the bed. His penis was still rock-hard, pointing towards me by the way Greg was facing.

"Greg...strip me naked!" I commanded, this was gonna be fun. Sure, I didn't get to use the "cat o' nine tales" whip on him, but this was still gonna be a great night.

My brother walked towards me, and grabbed the bottom of my funky 80's-themed shirt, and pulled it up and over my head. I heard my brother gasp as he saw my naked torso. Sure, I was definitely not as fit and well built as him, but I was getting there. I had a nice four-pack, and some muscles, some could say I was a mini-version of Greg or a Greg 2.0.

"K-Keithie...wow! When did you get so hot?" Greg asked, still in complete awe.

"It's called being awesome." I replied, being the usual cocky boy I am.

Greg leaned in and kissed me on my cheek, having a shy smile form on my face, and it even made me blush. CRAP! Did he seriously have to do that? Now I'm blushing! I'm supposed to be the cool and collective one! He's supposed to be the blushing one!

He slid his hands down my sides, reaching my waist, wearing he slid them to the front, and began to unbutton my shorts. Then, with one fluent motion, he slid the shorts down my legs to my ankles. Revealing my tight, red briefs, perfectly outlining my rock-hard cock, desperate to be free from the fabric.

I could see a smile form on my brother's face, he opened his mouth, and easily engulfed my fabric-covered cock into his mouth. It felt even better than I dreamed it would! Oh my god! I felt like cumming right there!

His mouth was so warm and tender, I could feel his saliva dampening the fabric of my underwear, and soak my dick in saliva. I was already leaking out my pre-cum, which mixed with Greg's saliva. A loud moan escaped from my lips, my dream was finally coming true. I grabbed the back of Greg's head, clenching his hair in my fists, and bucking my hips forward, forcing him to swallow more and more of my fabric-covered meat down his throat.

I could already hear him gagging as I felt my dick hit the back of his throat, but he soon got used to it. It was surprising he got used to it so fast, since this was his first time giving a blow-job, he seemed like he was no amateur.

"Ah...O-Oh...Gre-eg!" I moaned out, his tongue lathering the fabric in saliva, soaking it even more, it was now transparent.

My moans were loud, but the music outside was way louder, so no one would be able to hear what we're doing in here. That was good. I didn't want to have to explain the situation to whoever heard, that would be an uncomfortable conversation to talk about.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head so I could enjoy what was happening. I mean my brother was giving me a blow-job! Not just any blow-job, but my first one! Who else can say that, not much I can guarantee you! Boy they sure are missing out!

His moans were mesmerizing as well, they're just like how I heard them in my dreams, they were loud and sloppy moans, saliva and pre-cum all over his lips.

My knees started to buckle, waves of pleasure overcame my body, I turned numb, and became a motionless puppet, all I could do was moan and move my hips, like in sync.

His hands were all over my body, gliding up and down my stomach, to my nipples where he started to pinch and flick them. Then he would suddenly switch to my ass, where he would tease me with his finger through my underwear. It was like he knew all my weak-spots, how could he know? I was always alone when I pleasured myself...or was I really alone?

A whole new abundance of images filled my head, of Greg hiding in my closet, watching me jerk off, or maybe he was actually home when I fingered myself in the shower? I guess I'll just have to do the same to him after this.

But right now, I have to focus on him, with my fabric-covered cock inside his mouth. I was already drooling, hopefully he didn't notice. He continued to bob his head up and down my shaft, saliva and pre-cum mixed together, creating some sticky-goo that Greg easily lapped up. The front of my underwear was officially soaked in spit and semen, I'm gonna have to hide these from my mother when she does laundry. But that wasn't important right now.

I could feel myself reaching my limit, with his constant sucking and teasing, I was bound to blow my load any second. And he seemed to know it too. But before I could, his hands pulled away from my ass, and he moved away, no longer blowing me. I whimpered in annoyance, he rose to his feet, standing a few feet taller than me.

Then, before I could say a word, our lips collided. I stepped back in shock, but was pulled back when he wrapped his large arms around me, his naked body squeezing against my almost-naked body. Our erections gliding against each other, only having wet fabric separating them.

Our make-out session lasted for minutes, loud, sloppy, wet kisses only made us hornier. He slid his hands all over my back, digging his nails into my skin. Leading them down to my ass, where he firmly squeezed my butt-cheeks through my underwear.

But that was only the beginning, I felt my body being lifted off the ground, hoisted up by my older brother. I had no idea what he was thinking, but I was fucking sure I wasn't going to interrupt to ask. So I obliged to his sudden movements.

My legs wrapped around his waist, and my hands gripping tight onto his shoulders. His big, hunky arms still wrapped around me, one on my back, keeping from falling backwards, while the other was on my ass, keeping me up.

He carried me across my room, showing his brute strength and naked, sweaty body. We walked over to my desk, which was cluttered with papers, books and other useless things. I reached down with my hand and quickly shoved everything off the table onto the ground, not caring about the mess. And plus, I've always wanted to do that!

He sat me down on the edge, my butt firmly on the surface of the wood table. He put his hand to my bare chest, and gently pushed me back. I could tell his eyes were full of lust, he desperately wanted to fuck me, and that was exactly the plan. Now laying fully on my back, my legs still wrapped around my naked brother, he slid his hands up my thighs, reaching my still-soaked underwear.

His large hand slid under the soggy fabric, and my eyes shot out of my head when I felt him squeeze my ball sack, cupping it in his hand as he tightened his grip. Our moans continued to fly out of our mouths, filling the air.

"A-Ah...Greg...I-I'm gonna-" I managed to utter out before Greg cut me off by pressing his lips against my own.

I felt his tongue slip in between my lips, letting it explore my mouth. Our loud, sloppy kisses along with our lustrous moans filled the air around us, drowning out the music from outside. He continued to fondle my balls with his hand, squeezing and tugging on them, my dick was gonna explode any second now.

He leaned down, causing his own cock to rub against mine through the fabric of my underwear. This finally pushed me over the edge. I moaned out my brother's name as I felt myself finally shoot my load. Blast after blast of my creamy white jizz shot from the tip of my cock, filling my underwear with my cum. Greg pulled out his hand from my briefs and it was covered in my sticky semen. It slowly oozed out of my underwear, and flowed onto the table. I was shocked by how much seed shot out of me, my underwear was filled with it, not kidding!

"Wow Keithie...didn't know you could hold that much cum!" Greg exclaimed, utterly amazed as he began to lick his cum-coated hand.

"Ha...neither...did I!" I panted.

Greg watched as I slowly dropped off the table onto my feet, causing me to giggle as the cum moved around in my underwear, and it slowly slid down my bare legs.

"Let's get you out of those!" Greg stated as he got down on his knees, and grabbed my waistband. He slowly moved the semen-soaked briefs down my bare legs, giving him full view of my now softening cum-covered cock. Once the ruined underwear was at my ankles, I stepped out of them, and Greg threw them in the trash, knowing they were ruined.

My jizz was all over my private area, along with some still gliding down my legs.

"There's only one way to get rid of all that!" Greg exclaimed as he stuck out his tongue, and slid it up my naked leg, licking up all the dribbling cum and swallowing it. His moist tongue gliding all over my skin, all of my sticky cum slowly filling his mouth, until I heard him swallow the gulp of semen, only for his mouth to be filled again.

After minutes of just licking and sucking, all the cum was gone, and was now in my sexy brother's mouth and stomach. I couldn't believe he was able to swallow that much cum, his stomach must be filled!

He stood back up, now taller than me, and gave me a smile. But before I could react our lips smashed together once again, this time I was able to taste my sweet nectar still lingering in his mouth. Our sloppy kisses filling the air once again along with our loud moans.

Our naked bodies rubbing against each other, our still rock-hard cocks grinding together, now that the underwear that separated them was gone.

"G-Greg?" I asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah?" Greg asked.

"I want you inside me!" I exclaimed.

Greg grinned, and gently pushed me onto my bed, landing on my bare back. He collapsed on top of me, our hot, sweaty bodies grinding together, creating friction. Our tongues had a full-on war in our mouths, no telling who would win. Once again, our loud, sloppy kisses filled the air around us.

I could feel his hand slowly gliding up my legs, up to my side, and finally up to my nipple. That was when I felt him begin to pinch and flick at them, that was when I really starting moaning. How did he know all my weak spots? Now I'm sure that he's been eavesdropping on me when I pleasure myself. But that thought of him watching me only made me hornier, I could tell my moans were getting louder and louder, but I didn't care, I was in heaven.

He broke off our kiss, and slowly headed southward, feeling his smooth, skin-warming lips glide down my neck, giving gentle, pleasuring kisses along the way. He made his way down to my chest, feeling him move towards the left, and begin to suck on my nipple. Feeling my tiny nub get sucked and tugged on by his teeth was so erotic, my moans were so loud anyone outside the door would be able to hear me, despite the music being on full blast.

His other hand played with my other nipple, flicking and pinching it, making them sensitive and hard. Our naked bodies continued to grind against each other, our legs intertwined. I felt his one free hand glide down my side, slowing creeping underneath me and on my back, inching his way closer and closer to my butt.

"Ah...Gr-Greg..." I moaned out, feeling his finger reach my crack, and feeling him just slide them across, briefly brushing up against my tight, virgin hole.

"Keithie...what position?" Greg moaned out, now moving body down mine, still giving light kisses on my abs, and stomach.

I smile formed across my face, and I moaned out, "D-Doggy."

Greg smirked, and slowly stood up, I watched as his beautiful body stood over mine, just waited to he violated and fucked by my gorgeous, older brother. He grabbed me by my hips, and quickly flipped me over onto my stomach, I groaned and shuffled around a it, getting comfortable in my new position.

"Get on your hands and knees!" Greg ordered, his low, husky voice making me even more desperate for his cock. I pushed my body up with my hands, moving around a little so I was now on my hands and knees, my round ass propped up in the air, a few inches away from my brother's fully-erect, six-in-a-half inch cock.

I heard him drop to his knees, so his face was in range with my hole, allowing him to see my round, hairless, buttcheeks. Before I could react, I felt his hands firmly grab my ass, and spread them apart, allowing my brother the perfect view of my tight, pink, virgin, hole.

"Wow...look's tight...I guess you weren't lying when you said you were a virgin." Greg exclaimed as he examined my hole, it felt a little weird, but I got used to it.

"We're changing that tonight!" I muttered out, trying to keep focus on what's about to happen.

"I should probably stretch you out first...after all I wouldn't want to hurt my baby brother!" Greg said with a smirk, knowing it would annoy me. I hate being called his baby brother. I'm only four years younger than him!

But before I could even give a comeback, I felt his moist tongue quickly pierce through my tight hole, slipping into my tunnel with great force. I gasped as I felt his swirling, wet tongue slide all over my inner walls, his face buried between my butt-cheeks.

"A-Ah...G-Greg!" I squealed out, hearing my own voice crack.

His hands were on my hips, nails digging into my skin, keeping my writhing body still as he continuously plowed his tongue deeper inside me. My whole body was shaking, his tongue was sending waves of pleasure through my body, I was about to cum again! My second orgasm of the night, and hopefully just one of many.

"Gre-eg! I-I'm...g-gonna..." I managed to stutter out before I lost it. I let out a low moan as I shot my second load all over the sheets underneath me. Globs of my white, sticky semen spewed out, landing everywhere.

That was when I felt Greg pull his tongue out of me, and move his face away from my ass. I was not happy about that.

"W-Why'd you stop?" I panted out.

But before I heard him reply, I felt him shove his index finger inside my hole, causing me to yelp in pain and from surprise. His finger twirled around, pressing against my inner-walls. Now knuckle deep, he slowly curled his finger, stretching my ass even more, it hurt like hell, but still felt like heaven.

"Gr-Greg!" I moaned out, "P-Please...f-fuck me!"

Seconds later, a felt him shove another finger inside me, I groaned and moaned in pain, feeling my tight, virgin hole expand to fit his two large fingers inside.

"I got to stretch you before or it'll hurt!" Greg exclaimed, now digging his fingers deeper and deeper inside of me, pressing against my inner walls, stretching out my insides.

"Please! I-I need you in-side of me-e!" I exclaimed, feeling him add a third finger.

"Keithie! We'll get there when we get there! Have some patience!" Greg exclaimed.

"I-I've been waiting for y-your cock ever since t-the camping trip! J-Just fuck me a-already!" I yelled, desperately wanting his cock deep inside my ass.

"Okay! I think you're ready!" Greg exclaimed, pulling out his three fingers, I can feel my recently-stretched hole throbbing for cock.

"Fucking finally!" I yelled, ready to lose my virginity.

He stood up, my ass still propped up in the air, perfectly in line with his rock-hard cock. I felt him grab my hips, and I let out a heavy breath, waiting for what should be the hottest moment of my life. And that's when I felt his large, mushroom-shaped head, slowly penetrate my hole, my hole as ripped open as he shoved the head inside of me. Moans escaped my mouth the entire time, I already felt like shooting my load again, I've never shot three loads in one night before!

"Y-You want me to continue?" Greg asked, not wanting to take it father than I want to.

"Yes. P-Please Greg...fuck me!" I answered, my eyes closed, just waiting for the pleasuring pain of his thick cock grinding against my inner walls.

He slowly pushed more and more of his shaft inside me, the pain was undeniable, but the pleasure was overwhelming as well, so I would be able to pull through. I gripped the bed-sheets underneath me tightly with my hands, and curled my toes with so much force it hurt. Pretty soon, all six-in-a-half inches were inside me, I could feel all of his cock literally inside my body. It was the best feeling I could ever imagine.

"Do you want me to move?" I heard Greg moan out.

I nodded my head, and sputtered out the words, "P-Please...do it..."

"Okay...just tell me if I'm hurting you or anything." Greg replied.

I felt him slowly pull his cock out, and push it back in, and then back out, and then back in, getting faster each time he did it. His cock throbbing inside me was one of the best feelings a boy could have. I can't believe I'm actually being fucked by my older brother, that my brother's cock is buried inside my ass, I lost my virginity to my brother.

My mouth hung open, letting loud, lustrous, moans fly out as my ass was pounded my brother, hearing his hips smack against my bare ass just added to the moment, literally hearing my brother fuck me was just...surreal. His balls slapping against mine as he plowed my hole with such force, it was amazing.

"A-Ah...K-Keithie! So tight! S-So warm!" Greg moaned out, his head titled back, letting his Adam's Apple stick out, his eyes were shut, and his mouth was wide open, moaning and groaning from the pleasure.

"Greg...I-I'm c-close!" I moaned out, feeling his hands slid down my hips, towards my pre-cum leaking cock, where he firmly grabbed it, and gently began to stroke it. I couldn't help but moan louder, his hands were like magic, knowing exactly where to go and what to do.

His finger glazed across the head of my cock, pressing down against my dick hole, lathering my pre-cum all over the tip, my balls were aching for me to release, either that or they'll explode and cum will fly everywhere. So I gave in, and did what boys do, I shot my load. Ropes after ropes of my creamy, white cum shot out, landing underneath me, mixing with the puddles of cum that were already there. I couldn't believe it, I've came three times tonight, and I have a feeling I'll be cumming a lot more before the night ends.

He was now plowing my ass hard, full-on thrusts inside me, smashing against my prostate over and over. Words can't even describe how much pleasure I was feeling, the pain had gone away, and it was all pleasure.

"K-Keithie! I-I'm g-gonna cum!" Greg moaned out, still not letting up on his pounding.

"D-Do it G-Greg! C-Cum inside m-me!" Fill me-e with y-your seed!" I yelled out.

He just kept thrusting and plowing deeper inside me, I was ready to cum once again, that's the fourth time tonight! This is definitely the greatest night of my life. And what Greg said next made me fill with joy.

"Ah...I-I'm C-Cumming!" Greg yelled, he dug his nails deep into my hips, holding me still as he thrusted inside me one more time, he arched his back, and tilted his head as he finally released inside me.

I felt his warm, gooey jizz shoot inside me, streams of semen filling my insides, gushing into me, making me feel all warm inside, physically and mentally. He came so much, I could feel it filling my stomach too. After feeling his cum overflow inside, I couldn't take it. So I shot my seed all over the bed sheets underneath me once again, for minutes, strings of jizz shot out of my cock, I was shocked.

My knees buckled, and my arms wobbled, and I collapsed onto the bed, landing in all the cum-puddles I created just minutes before. Greg still deep inside, laying on top of me, kissing the back of my neck.

"T-Thank you...G-Greg" I panted out.

"No thank y-you!" Greg exclaimed, causing both of us to giggle.

"So what now?" I asked, wondering how this will affect out daily lives.

"Let's just hold each other for now..." Greg whispered, sliding his hands underneath me, between me and the cum-covered bed sheets. Wrapping me into a hug, his cock still in me, jizz slowly dripping out.

"W-Will this be the last time we do this?" I asked, afraid if his answer.

"Do you want it to be the last time we do this?" He asked me, now resting his head on the back of my shoulder.

"No..." I replied.

"Then it won't be." Greg whispered, leaning up and kissing my cheek.

A smile formed on my face, and I turned my head to face him, "We lost our virginities together."

"Sure did...and I don't regret a thing." Greg replied.

"So...does your ass still hurt?" I asked, a smirk on my face.

Greg smiled and shook his head no, I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, and after we broke it off, I whispered, "Then ride me."

* * *

><p>- Braden's POV -<p>

"Hey where are Greg and Keithie?" I asked Becky.

"I don't know...inside?" Becky replied.

"Okay, I'll go check." I replied back.

I jogged up the stairs to the patio, where I walked inside and checked the first floor, not finding them, I bolted up to the second floor, first checking Greg's room, and not finding anybody, so the only logical place they could be is Keithie's room. I walk to the door, and heard loud moaning, my brain grows curious, and I burst through the door.

What I saw made my cock shoot up instantly, and when I get hard, there ain't no hiding it! I saw Greg bouncing up and down on Keithie's cock, both covered in jizz. They didn't even bother to stop fucking, not caring I entered the room. I was speechless.

"Braden...you can join us if you want?" Greg asked, as he kept bouncing up and down on Keithie.

I couldn't even respond back, words just wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"C'mon Braden...plenty of cum to spare!" Keithie exclaimed.

"And judging by your tent we know you're interested..." Greg said with a smirk.

I smiled, and slowly shut the door. They have no idea how rowdy I get when I'm horny...guess they'll just have to wait and see...


End file.
